


Hanahaki me suit

by Jaykey777



Series: Harry & Toldy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Tom Riddle's Diary, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykey777/pseuds/Jaykey777
Summary: La maladie de Hanahaki provient d'un amour non partagé. La personne ressentant cet amour crache des pétales de fleurs et en meurt si son amour ne devient pas réciproque. Harry tombe amoureux de Tom, un journal qu'il a découvert dans son chaudron lorsque Ginny l'a porté pour lui. Tom reste lui-même et s'en joue.Tom /Harry  Maladie de Hanahaki.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Harry & Toldy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hanahaki me suit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dead before midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829245) by [maquira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maquira/pseuds/maquira). 



Harry était allongé sur le sol. Il se sentait faible. Il avait l'impression que son corp se vidait de toute son énergie afin de l'autre présence ne puisse devenir que plus forte. Et malgré ce malaise, malgré cette douleur constante qui le poussait à fermer les yeux, Harry resta éveillé.

Il resta éveillé et regarda le corp de Tom devenir plus humain, moins fantôme. Il regarda aussi le sourire narquois que Tom arborait aux larmes dans les yeux d'Harry.

Même si Harry sentait qu'il allait mourir, même s'il savait que son âme se retirait petit à petit de son corp et que toute sa magie le délaissait pour se réfugier chez Tom, Harry pleura et sourit aussi. Il sourit parce que Tom était vivant et... n'était-ce pas beau ?

Tom était magnifique. Il était grand, tout comme ses mains. Des mains de pianiste, pensa Harry en les fixant. Son aura chantait l'assurance pure. Son visage était moqueur et Harry avait mal au cœur en sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le voir.

Tom s'avança vers lui et Harry voulait vraiment qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse peut-être, qu'il fasse quelque chose avec lui.

Tom poussa sa jambe avec son pied, comme pour vérifier s'il allait réagir. Harry gémit de douleur, trop faible pour faire autre chose.

\- Oh, tu es encore en vie...

C'était comme si Tom était déçu de cette nouvelle. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer le son de la voix suave du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais Harry, c'était amusant de faire semblant de t'apprécier, continua Tom en jouant avec la baguette d'Harry entre ses doigts. Tu étais une éponge face à n'importe quelle attention.

Ensuite, Tom écrit son nom et les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent à toutes les fois où son coeur s'étaient réchauffés en lisant l'écriture si familière.

Puis lorsque les lettres se deplacèrent, lorsque les lettres formèrent un nouveau mot, le torse d'Harry se contracta. La gorge d'Harry gratta si fort et Harry toussa. Il toussa et Harry regretta les quelques secondes qui le séparaient de cette nouvelle douleur. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir en paix, devant la belle image du visage de Tom. Mais non, non.

Il toussa et cette fois, les larmes qui accompagnèrent la toux n'étaient pas des larmes de joie, d'admiration ou de nostalgie.

Je suis Lord Voldemort

Harry se demanda pourquoi Tom lui avait dévoilé cela. Toux. Il préférait mourir dans l'ignorance. Une autres Toux. Il préférait garder l'image de son Tom.

\- Je...

Harry esseya de parler mais sa gorge ne lui permit pas. Il se recroquevilla sur lui, son visage loin du nouveau nom au dessus de lui. Puis, il essaya de nouveau.

\- Je t-t'aime.

Un rire froid suivit ses mots. Le rire de Tom, celui de Voldemort. Un rire magnifique.

Harry sentit une main dans ses cheveux et un sanglot le traversa. La main était la meilleure source de chaleur qu'Harry avait sentit.

\- Bien sûr, répondit simplement Tom avant de tirer une poignée des cheveux d'Harry.

Le visage d'Harry fut forcé par Tom de se relever. Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les yeux de Tom et la couleur était si délicieuse, si intense. Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua et, malgré l'envie de garder son regard sur celui de Tom pour toujours, Harry ferma les yeux.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas les yeux noirs de Tom qui l'accueillit.

~°~

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut à l'infirmerie. Ses mains serrèrent les draps blancs et sa tête se tourna à la recherche d'une présence autre que la sienne. Personne. Harry était seul, sans Tom.

Il mit son visage dans le grand oreiller sous lui et laissa ses larmes couler. Les révélation de la chambre des secrets étaient insupportables. Il avait passé son année à s'attacher, à aimer sincèrement, à adorer, Lord Voldemort.

L'assassin de ses parents.

Le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Mr Potter ?

La voix de Mme Pomfresh ne le sortit pas de ses pensées. Il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et-

Il toussa. Toussa très fort. Peut-être aue la douleur qu'il ressentit dans sa gorge, elle, pourrait l'éloigner de ses pensées ?

Le corp d'Harry fut forcer à se relever et le regard horrifié de Madame Pomfresh était fixé sur l'oreiller d'Harry. La toux d'Harry se calma et sa respiration reprit normalement. Les mains tremblante, il éloigna les draps de son corp. Il avait trop chaud. Sa tête se tourna vers l'endroit où le regard de Mme Pomfresh était. Cette dernière avait une mine perplexe.

À son dos, Harry vit des traces de sang. C'était léger mais étrange. Une toux pouvait-elle faire cela ?

\- Je ne comprends pas... J'ai pourtant fait toutes les analyses requises...

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et il écouta seulement Mme Pomfresh lui expliquer qu'elle le mettrait encore un jour sous observation.

Ensuite, Dumbeldore arriva. Il lui dit que Tom n'était plus un danger, qu'Harry était en sécurité. Il lui dit aussi qu'Harry devait sa vie au professeur Rogue et ses amis, encore. 

Tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était qu'il ne reverra plus vraiment son Tom de si tôt.

~°~

La troisième tâche était dans quelques minutes. Harry était anxieux. Autour de lui, un grand rugissement venant de la foule lui était adressé. Ça ne le rassurait pas. Il se gratta le cou, espérant rester calme grâce à se geste familier. Ça ne marcha pas. 

Ensuite, la tâche commença. Il fut le deuxième à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Au début, il courait sans cesse. Il évita parfois de justesse certains pièges. 

Ensuite, Harry le vit. Il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un épouventard, qu'il ne pouvait pas être là. Cependant, Harry se figea. Il voulait lever la main, le toucher, voir si ce qu'il n'avait jamais senti pouvait se faire via cette copie. 

\- Harry... 

C'était définitivement du fourchelangue. 

Harry entendit un hurlement. Il reconnut Delacour. Il serait peut-être allé la chercher mais pour l'instant, il pouvait revoir Tom. Ce n'était peut-être pas son Tom mais, quand Tom avait-il réellement était son Tom ? 

-...tu es si faible. Tomber amoureux d'un souvenir. 

Harry sourit simplement à la voix de Tom. Ces mots ne faisait plus vraiment mal, il l'avait entendu tellement de fois. 

Tom fronça simplement les sourcils à son manque de réaction. Ensuite, il fit son magnifique sourire narquois et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Veux-tu me faire plaisir Harry ? 

Harry cligna des yeux à cette nouvelle approche. Jamais L'épouvantard ne lui avait fait ça durant sa troisième année. 

\- Ou.. Oui ? demanda alors Harry, curieux et voulant entendre de nouveau cette voix. 

\- Tue tes amis, Harry. Donne moi le cœur de ton cher Ron, donne moi le cerveau de ta précieuse Hermione. Fais ça pour moi. 

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent, ses cauchemars encombrèrent ses pensées. Toutes ses nuits où il se réveillait, un crie dans sa gorge alors qu'il vérifiait ses mains qu'il jurait être pleine de sang. Sang qui n'était pas le sien. 

\- Ridiculus, dit enfin Harry. 

L'épouvantard se transforma en un journal très rose avec un "TM Jedusor" écrit en paillettes. Harry aurait voulu prendre une photo cette image et la donner à Tom. Il aurait sans doute était offusqué. 

Le labyrinthe fut très silencieux. Les hurlements entendu plus tôt par Harry n'étaient plus présents. Harry continua la tâche. 

Lorsqu'il vit la coupe de feu, il était septique. Il avait l'impression que tout était trop facile, que peut-être la coupe de feu était une sorte d'illusion. Il l'a prit tout de même entre ses mains. 

~°~

\- Harry, que sait-il passé lorsque tu étais dans le labyrinthe ? demanda à nouveau Dumbeldore. 

Harry haussa les épaules, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. 

\- J'ai simplement gagné. 

Dumbeldore soupira. Minerva McGonagall, plus inquiète, demanda s'il avait absorber une quelconque potion. Harry n'avait jamais semblé si heureux, pas depuis sa deuxième année. 

\- Harry... 

\- Professeur, coupa Harry, puis-je avoir un verre d'e-

Harry toussa. Il toussa avec un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Il toussa et cette fois, quelque chose sortit de sa gorge. Une chose qu'Harry trouva si belle, si authentique, si... 

\- Oh mon dieu... 

C'était la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Harry était seulement subjugué par la vue de cet pétale. Il aurait aimé pouvoir nommer la fleur dont il appartenait. Malgré ses nombreux jour à jardiner pour sa tante, il ne connaissait malheureusement pas toute les fleurs. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Neville ? Le pétale était vraiment beau, divin. Mais il n'était pas normal qu'Harry crache un pétale. Il n'était pas normal que le pétale soit parfait, sans resté de salive quelconque. 

\- Harry, qui est-ce ? 

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Harry connaissait la réponse à la question de Dumbeldore. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait bouleverser la vie d'Harry. 

\- De... De quoi ? répondit simplement Harry en gardant précieusement le pétale dans sa main. 

Tom. Celui qui est mort et qui es revenu. Celui qui a denouveau essayé de tuer Harry. 

Mme Pomfresh prit ensuite la parole. 

\- Harry, connais-tu la maladie de Hanahaki ? 

Harry leva les yeux vers la femme. Il secoua négativement la tête. 

\- C'est une maladie, la maladie de l'amour. Elle naît en une personne si elle ressent un amour très profond qui s'avère être à sens unique. 

Un regard de pitié se reflétait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle continua. 

\- La personne tousse et crache des pétales de fleurs et... et elle ne guérira pas si son amour n'est pas partagé. C'est très rare. 

Harry serra d'avantage le pétale contre lui. 

~°~

La cinquième année d'Harry commença. Harry avait eu un été très stressant. Que ce soit pour les détraqueurs ou bien pour la découvertes des journaux le critiquant à cause de Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore qui, d'ailleurs, l'ignorait. 

Harry n'avait jamais dit à personne que Voldemort était revenu. Cependant, son directeur s'avèrait être au courant. Sans son autorisation, Dumbeldore avait parlé en son nom. Étrangement, Harry n'en était pas étonné. 

Ensuite, Dolores Ombrage arriva. Les chuchotements constamment présents lorsqu'il était en public furent insupportable. La deuxième année recommençait mais, cette fois, Harry n'avait pas de journal à qui il pouvait se confier. 

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? demanda Ron en s'installant à côté de lui. 

La grande salle était bruyante. Harry enfourcha une pomme de terre mais ne la mangea pas. 

\- J'avais des devoirs, répondit-il simplement. 

Hermione avait sa tête enfoui dans un livre. À cette vision, Harry toussa et des pétales tombèrent sur la table. Il entendit des serpentards se moquer de lui et il grimaça. 

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione. 

Harry récupéra les pétales et lui fit un petit oui. 

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça, lui dit Ron en montrant les pétales qu'Harry mettait dans sa poche, ça devient malsain. 

Harry ne répondit pas. Ces pétales étaient le symbole de son amour pour Tom, il voulait les garder. 

\- Ron, as-tu fini tes devoirs de métamorphose ? questionna Hermione. 

Le changement de sujet permis à Harry de relâcher la pression. 

Depuis le jour où Harry avait rencontré Voldemort au cimetière, Harry n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Les pétales étaient apparu et Harry avait souvent l'impression de ressentir le doloris de Voldemort lorsqu'il toussait. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais cette souffrance lui rappelait la puissance de Voldemort, la puissance de Tom. 

Et Tom était si beau, même en colère. 

Harry soupira et se leva. Il avait besoin de mettre dans son coffre les pétales de cette journée. Il y en avait de plus en plus qui apparaissaient.

~°~

Sirius, il devait trouver Sirius. Ensuite, il devait garder la prophétie, ne pas la donner à Malfoy. 

Harry serra la prophétie contre lui. Lorsqu'il vit tous ses amis entre les mains des mangemorts, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il entendit Malfoy réclamer la prophétie. Puis tout alla trop vite. 

L'ordre du phoenix arriva, Harry garda précieusement la prophétie entre ses mains. Il voulait l'offrir à Tom, Voldemort. Peut-être que ce cadeau lui laissera une place dans le cœur de son cher Tom ? 

\- Harry ! 

La voix de son parrain le sortit de ses pensées et il s'abaissa avant qu'un sort le frappe. Il faillit laisser tomber la prophétie mais, toute sa concentration étant déçu, il parvint à la récupérer avant qu'elle se casse. 

À la vue de son cadeau, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et lorsqu'il avala sa salive, sa gorge n'avait jamais semblée si lisse. Il prit une grande inspiration par la bouche et c'était comme s'il respirait pour la première fois puis-

\- Avada kedavra ! 

Harry vit le sort au ralenti. D'une baguette à la poitrine de Sirius. D'une simple baguette au torse d'un homme dont le destin avait toujours été scellé. 

\- Non... souffla Harry avant de crier contre la meurtrière. 

Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Il courut après elle, la baguette à la main et la prophétie dans l'autre. 

Une haine intense le traversa. Il voulait qu'elle souffre, il voulait qu'elle supplie qu'il cesse de la torturer, qu'il la tue.

\- Endoloris ! 

Le sort d'Harry toucha Bellatrix au dos. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce lorsque Bellatrix s'écroula. Elle semblait avoir mal mais aucun bruit ne sortit d'elle. Il jurait l'entendre rire, se moquer de la faiblesse de son sort. 

Harry était désespéré et une toux se manifesta. Ne voulant pas être complètement ouvert à toute attaque de Bellatrix, Harry récupéra sa baguette. 

Bellatrix cessa de rire. 

\- Comment oses-tu ! 

Harry était dégouté d'elle. Il cassa la baguette de Bellatrix. Cette dernière rugit. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être si féline. 

\- Bella, calme-toi. 

Harry se figea. C'était cette voix, cette voix suave. Harry fut attiré par celle-ci et il se tourna, la bouche ouverte. 

Même dans son apparence non humaine, cette peau écaillée et grisâtre, ses yeux rouges... Voldemort était la représentation même de la puissance. 

Harry tendit la prophétie et il espéra. Il espéra que Voldemort ne le rejettera pas, il espéra que Voldemort prendra son geste comme symbole de paix, d'une dévotion totale. 

Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser de n'importe quel manière, Harry s'en fichait tant que c'était Voldemort qui le faisait. 

En prenant une grande inspiration, Harry senti la chaleur des mains de Voldemort près des siennes. Voldemort prit la prophétie et rit et-

Oh, son rire est si majestueux, pensa Harry en était totalement subjugué. 

L'effet du rire de Voldemort, aussi maniaque soit-il, donna envie à Harry de tendre la main vers la gorge du seigneur des ténèbres pour sentir toutes les vibrations qui en sortaient. 

Puis Dumbeldore arriva et rompit totalement le moment de contemplation intense. Harry le détestait d'avantage pour cela. 

Et lorsque Bellatrix partit se réfugier, que Voldemort était le seul à se battre face à Dumbeldore, la prophétie s'effondrant au sol, Harry avait envie de crier. 

Il était impossible pour lui de rester passif. 

Alors, sa baguette en main, il s'ajouta au combat. Et au début, Dumbeldore essaya de l'écarter mais Harry profita de cela. Dumbeldore cherchait à le protéger, il ne faisait pas attention à un potentiel sort venant de derrière. 

Harry lança un bombarda sur son directeur. Ce dernier réussit à l'esquiver à temps mais il trébucha par ce geste et Voldemort prit l'avantage. 

Dumbeldore était sur le point de perdre. 

Un simple expelliarmus d'Harry et l'homme ayant vaincu l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres perdit son combat. Harry le regarda s'échouer sur le sol suite à un sort de Voldemort. Les yeux de Dumbeldore rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Ils étaient écarquillé et Harry pencha simplement la tête lorsque Dumbeldore essaya de dire quelque chose. 

\- Voilà comment finit notre cher Dumbeldore, cracha Voldemort en levant sa main de baguette. Un dernier mot, peut-être ? 

Dumbeldore continua de fixer Harry. 

\- Je... Je le savais. 

Et il disparut. Dumbeldore avait simplement disparu. 

Un portoloin. 

Voldemort cria de colère et Harry eut envie de se recroquevillé dans un coin. Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et Harry pensa que sa tête allait se fissurer en deux. Il tomba par terre, sa main aplatie contre son front. 

Puis il sentit une main sur sa cicatrice et, étrangement, la douleur se calma. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient fermés, il vit Voldemort penché sur lui. C'était comme si le seigneur des ténèbres l'insectait, comme s'il était un spécimen intéressant à étudier. 

Harry sentit son coeur battre fort. Si la main de Voldemort restait pour toujours sur lui, un bonheur constant l'accompagnerait. Il voulait embrasser cette main, il voulait sa chaleur, son touché, sa-

Des bruits apparitions rompèrent ses pensées. 

Voldemort se releva et était sur le point de partir, Harry le savait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme cela, Harry ne pouvait pas être loin de lui encore une fois. 

Des pétales, des fleurs entières. Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était étouffant, sa gorge était encombrée, son esprit aussi. Les fleurs étaient partout et, même lorsque Harry ferma les yeux, ne voyait rien, les fleurs étaient présentes. Les pétales tombaient d'elles tel que l'espoir tombait du coeur d'Harry. 

Puis Harry sentit des mains l'entourer.

~°~

Quand Harry se regarda dans le miroir, il espérait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il espérait voir une personne qui n'était pas follement amoureuse d'un monstre, une personne qui ne vivrait pas éternellement à la recherche d'un amour impossible. 

Lorsqu'il se regarda, il vit aussi des morts. De nombreux morts. Parfois, son regard descendit sur ses mains et il jura voir du sang. Cependant, ses mains ne détenaient que des pétales. 

Aujourd'hui, la dernière personne qu'il connaissait de ses années à Poudlard était morte, morte de vieillesse. Ginny avait eu une vie plutôt belle, se dit Harry. Elle avait eu des enfants, un travail qui n'était pas trop mal pour son statut de traître à son sang. Ses frères n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Ils étaient tous morts avant d'atteindre leur 30 ans. 

Peut-être que si Ginny n'avait jamais gardé son chaudron, peut-être que si Ginny avait eu le journal de Tom Jedusor, tout serait différent. 

Harry vit encore son reflet dans son miroir. Parfois, il le prenait de casser ce miroir et d'utiliser ses bouts tranchant pour se couper la peau du visage. Cependant, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes avant que le visage parfait d'un adolescent de seize ans refasse surface. 

Un jour, il avait même essayé de s'ouvrir la gorge. Une fois de plus, la présence des fleurs bloquaient sa respiration. Cependant, sa peau avait simplement guérit et aucun pétale n'était sorti par le nouveau trou qu'il s'était fait. 

Harry pensait que plus les années passaient et qu'il était au côté de Voldemort, moins les pétales seraient présentes. 

Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était tombé amoureux d'un rôle inventé par Tom Jedusor. Voldemort n'était que le reflet de ce rôle auquel Harry s'accrocha. Et malgré tout ce que Voldemort lui faisait faire, tuer ses amis, l'humilier devant ses mangemorts, faire semblant de l'aimer avant de se moquer de lui et de le rejeter... Harry l'aimer. Et il ne cessera sûrement jamais de l'aimer. Et plus le temps passait, plus Harry perdait la notion de l'éternité. 

\- Harry, mets-toi à genoux. 

Harry se mit à genoux, et ce n'était pour les mêmes raisons que les mangemorts. 

Et Harry l'aimait, _toujours_. 


End file.
